Las consecuencias son inevitables
by Ai-Ketchum
Summary: -¿crees en el destino?- le había preguntado curiosa y animadamente su amiga. A primer pensamiento hubiese contestado que no, que era muy grande para creer en ello. Pero dando un doble vistazo a su vida, tenía que pensarselo dos veces antes de contestar. One-shot rápido basado en una experiencia de vida, gracias por visitarlo.


**¡HOLA! **Lamento tanto tener pausado el fic **_La noche amarga en tus brazos_**, he tenido cosas que hacer y no he tenido mucho tiempo para desarrollarla. En tregua les dejo éste one-shot (mal elaborado y corto) pero lleno de sentimientos.

Tenía que hacerlo

~.~.~.~

-¿Crees en el _destino_?- le preguntó su amiga peliazul acomodándose en su silla frente a ella.

Había leído muchas referencias acerca de ello, todas referentes a hechos que llegan a tu vida por más que te alejaras de algo o sobre como éstas llegaban a ti tras un largo camino, sean para bien o sean para mal.

El destino era algo muy complicado de entender o explicar. A veces solía decir que no existía cosa tan trivial, todo era a base de decisiones que había ido eligiendo a lo largo de su vida. Definitivamente nada en su vida podía ser tan banal para decir que formaba parte de un plan maestro que alguien creo sobre ella.

-No- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a su amiga.

-Tienes que estar de broma, ¿me estas diciendo que en serio no crees ni un poquito en eso? ¿aun con todo lo que has vivido?- rezongo su amiga colocando su cabeza en sus manos dobladas en la mesa.

Misty sonrió recargándose en el respaldo de la silla –Para serte sincera…- comenzó a decir observando todo a su alrededor, era un día hermoso, el viento soplaba a través de la ventana a lado de ellas. Habían decidido verse después de casi un mes sin tener mucho contacto, en verdad le hacía falta su amiga. Y como golpe le llego el recuerdo de hace unos años, la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí en ese momento con su amiga hablando del _destino._

-No estoy muy segura sobre todo esto- decía una adolescente pelirroja a sus amigas que lucían muy animadas por entrar a aquella fiesta –deberíamos volver a terminar el día tal y como dijimos, en la casa de Dawn… calentitas y con mucha comida nada saludable-

–Vamos, Myst- reprochó su amiga -uno nunca sabe. Puede que el amor de tu vida este tras esas puertas y tú te estés negando a él- Dawn tiró de su mano con una mueca burlona en su rostro haciéndola entrar.

Tenían conociéndose la mayor parte de sus vidas y definitivamente lo que vivía una, solía ser vivido por las otras dos; May, Dawn y Misty tenían definitivamente una amistad fuerte, por más distintas que eran.

Ese día habían decidido tener un día de chicas, salir, comer y terminar viendo películas en casa de una de ellas entre comida chatarra para lamentarlo después, pero todo había cambiado a último momento cuando May recibió la llamada de su actual novio, Drew. Había decidido invitarla a pasar a una fiesta, y ¿cómo rechazarlo? Incitando a sus amigas a terminar la noche como no lo habían planeado, es que se encontraban justamente en ese momento entrando a esa casa que no conocían y viendo rostros que, _tal vez_, no volverían a ver en sus vidas.

May rápidamente se alejó de sus amigas, ella tenía un punto clave de estar en aquella casa esa noche, su novio. Dawn, por su parte, amigable y tenía una esencia que atraía muy rápido a la gente. Así que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un muchacho amable y risueño se acercara a ella para invitarla a charlar. Por el lado contrario estaba ella; que tenía un carácter pesado y una apariencia un tanto ruda. Tomó una bebida de una mesa y se sentó en un viejo sofá de dos piezas en un rincón.

-Hey- No conocía a nadie en ese lugar, así que dudo que le llamaran a ella -¿con quién vienes?- escuchó que decía la misma voz -¿me estas ignorando?- fue cuando se decidió a voltear su rostro a donde provenía esa ronca voz. Se paralizó. Era un hombre joven que tal vez para otra mujer sería de lo más normal, pero frente a ella estaba erguido en su máximo esplendor con su cabello negro y alborotado, y esos ojos café que la perdieron de inmediato, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado en esos labios tentadores. Era físicamente todo lo que en sus sueños quería.

-p-perdón- farfulló –no…no sabía que me hablabas a mi- se excusó

-¿Me puedo sentar?- dijo el muchacho señalando el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el final del sofá y Misty. Ésta se hizo un poco más a un lado dándole paso al joven.

-Me llamo Ash- sonrió. _Que sonrisa_ pensó. –Me llamo Misty, mucho gusto- le dijo con bochorno

-mucho gusto, Misty- soltó una risa ronca que sorprendió a la pelirroja –disculpa si te interrumpo de tus pensamientos. Mi amigo me invitó pero la verdad es que no quería venir. No soy de este tipo de reuniones y como te vi sola creí que podríamos hacernos compañía mutuamente- comentó con una sonrisa tan sincera que le dio un vuelco al corazón.

El intercambio de palabras comenzó y sin pensarlo el reloj comenzó avanzar, la música a su alrededor cambiaba sin ton ni son, la gente parecía ignorar lo que pasaba en ese momento entre ellos, pero no importaba, también habían comenzado a ignorar a todo el mundo desde que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-La verdad no pensaba que mi sábado fuese a terminar siendo tan diferente a los que suelo tener- dijo la pelirroja apenada acomodándose mejor en el sofá para verle mejor. ¿Cómo no verlo si era hermoso?.

-yo tampoco… cuando me pidieron venir para hacer de acompañante refunfuñe mucho y pensé que sería una noche larga y aburrida, pero- rasco su mejilla izquierda con su dedo índice y continuó –la verdad creo que ha sido de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida- le dedico una mirada llena de sentimientos que ella no pudo digerir a la primera volteando su rostro a otro lugar.

-creo que ya es hora de irnos- le dijo May que se había acercado hasta ellos con Dawn siguiéndole la pista -¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó curiosa y burlona a la vez

-No, y creo que sí es hora de irnos ya- dijo, por primera vez desde que llego observando el reloj -Estoy comenzando a sentir el paso de la noche sobre mi- se puso de pie pero Ash la tomó del brazo.

-¿Podemos volver a vernos?- le preguntó interesado

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y al ver esa expresión simplemente se dejo llevar, se inclino acercándose a su rostro y le dijo a su oído –creo que eso es algo que ni uno de los dos puede rechazar- y sus labios se rosaron poco gracias al movimiento que hizo Ash.

Se colocó una mano en los labios y giro en sus talones. Ni ella misma reconocía que había sido eso, sería el alcohol que ingirió para amenizar o simplemente habría sido el calor del momento.

No le dejo un número ni una dirección. No le informo el nombre de ni una de sus amigas que la acompañaron. La noche se les había ido en una platica tan trivial y salteada que dudaba que podrían volverse a encontrar, pero definitivamente esa noche es de las que marcan la vida, tu mente y corazón. Se sonrió a si misma y siguió a sus amigas que ya estaban subiendo a un taxi para abrir paso a su casa.

-¿Myst?- preguntó Dawn con mirada curiosa -¿me escuchas?- sacudió su mano frente a su amiga para llamarla a Tierra.

Sintió como su mente corría a mil por hora colocándose en el presente. Por lo visto había durado mucho tiempo recordando el pasado pues su té había dejado de sacar humo en la taza que descansaba frente a ella. Miró a su amiga y le sonrió cálidamente –creó que… las personas nacen siendo parte de otra y es cuestión de tiempo volverse a encontrar- soltó nostálgica

-entonces… eso significa que…¿crees en el destino?- preguntó de nuevo animada

-Deberías decir que _sí _a esa pregunta- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas –buenas tardes, señoritas. ¿Las interrumpo?

Sí, así como no lo esperaba. 4 años después de aquella noche de sábado, caminando por el centro de la ciudad, se volvió a encontrar al mismo hombre que le había robado el sueño y tras ese encuentro había nacido una fuerte relación de años.

-Para nada- dijo Misty mientras su novio se inclinaba ante ella para depositar un beso cálido y tierno sobre sus labios. –Entonces, ¿ya le dijiste?- preguntó el moreno tomando asiento en la mesa.

Dawn miró dubitativa la situación. ¿Qué se traían en manos sus amigos?

-No, aun no- dijo Misty colocando una mano en su vientre de 4 meses de gestación. Sonrió a su amiga –Dawn, hay algo que queremos pedirte Ash y yo- comenzó a decir.

El moreno colocó una mano sobre la de su novia –queremos que seas la madrina del bebé- soltó de golpe –Gary será el padrino, queríamos pedírselos juntos pero sabes que es difícil con el horario que tiene por el momento- miró a su novia que estaba acariciando su vientre con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Rápidamente dejo de observarla cuando escuchó un sollozo proveniente del lado contrario al que se encontraba la pelirroja.

-¿Están hablando en serio?- cuestionó entre sollozos Dawn

Misty se puso de pie y camino hasta su amiga, la tomo de las manos pidiéndole que se uniera a ella –No podría estar hablando más en serio- dijo acercando las manos de la peliazul a su montículo –no podría tener mejor persona como candidata para un papel tan importante en la vida del ser que más amo en este mundo- sonrió haciendo que Dawn soltará largas lágrimas por su rostro.

Ash las veía y no podía creer que ellas eran las adolescentes que había conocido 10 años atrás, aquel sábado que había decidido salir a cambiar de rumbo. Se acercó a ellas –entonces, ¿aceptas? No puedes negarte- la animó de nuevo.

Dawn no tenía palabras para expresarlo. Movió su cabeza afirmando la respuesta y terminó abrazando a su amiga –Gracias- le dijo –prometo esforzarme mucho.

Misty consolidó el abrazo y le dijo –Y acerca de lo que te pasaste preguntándome… debo de cambiar de parecer- acarició su vientre y continuo –todo fue inevitable. Definitivamente todo _esto_ debe ser obra del destino.

~.~.~.~.~

**Si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco infinitamente, en verdad gracias por leer y dejarme compartirles este trocito de alegría en mi vida dramática haha**

Mi mejor amiga (en mi ciudad), mi amiga de toda mi vida, esta embarazada. Y hoy ha venido a verme para pedirme que sea la madrina de su bebé, si todo sale bien (me refiero a que ella no esta casada y yo tampoco, por lo general piden que debemos estarlo para poder bautizar criaturas, pero ya me preocuparé por ello después, ¡seré la tía postiza más feliz y consentidora de todo el mundo!).

Toda la tarde nos pusimos a pensar en como de una noche loca que no planeamos llego a conocer al amor de su vida con el cual se convertirá en madre por primera vez. Cuando me dio la noticia me puse como loca a llorar y le dije "tengo que hacer un fic con esto". Ella se rió pero yo lo decia en serio hahaha

Así que sí… en este fic debo recalcar que me proyecté en Dawn mientras Misty y Ash son mis amigos en camino a ser padres.

saludos y gracias, nuevamente :) 3

PS: no sabía como ponerle al titulo así que usé una canción de Enrique Bunbury haha no me peguen.


End file.
